Uryū Ishida vs. Mayuri Kurotsuchi
|image = |conflict =Ryoka Invasion |date =August 5th''Bleach'' Official Character Book Souls, page 262 |place =Seireitei |result =Uryū Ishida is victorious, but loses his Quincy Powers. |side1 =*Uryū Ishida |side2 =*Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi |forces1 =*Sanrei Glove :*Spirit Weapon (Spirit Bow) :*Quincy: Letzt Stil *Hirenkyaku *Ransōtengai |forces2 =*Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (Shikai, Bankai) *Shunpo |casual1 =Uryū is grievously injured & poisoned. |casual2 =Mayuri is grievously injured. Nemu is grievously injured & poisoned. }} is a fight taking place during the Ryoka Invasion. It was fought between Uryū Ishida and 12th Division captain, Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Prelude Uryū Ishida and Orihime Inoue are separated from the others and begin to look for the others from their group as well as for Rukia Kuchiki, whom they have come to rescue. As they hide in the shadows and move towards their destination in order to avoid unnecessary fights, they dress themselves as Shinigami and begin their search in the darkness of night. However, they are met by Makizō Aramaki of the 11th Division and they are interrogated by him, and he asks them the division to which they belong. Uryū and Orihime answer that they are from the 11th Division, but Aramaki is unable to recognize them and checks Orihime's uniform; he asks them why they are wearing 12th Division uniforms, and why were they walking without their Zanpakutō's. He tries to interrogate them further, but he is knocked unconscious by some members of the 12th Division, who rescue Uryū and Orihime.Bleach manga; Chapter 120, pages 11-15 Uryū is initially fine with the division members rescuing them, but as he thinks about it more carefully he realizes that the division members are likely only pretending to be their allies and he screams for Orihime to get away from them. Mayuri Kurotsuchi then blows up his men in an attempt to capture Uryū and Orihime.Bleach manga; Chapter 120, pages 16-18 After Mayuri blows up the last of his men, he sees Orihime's Santen Kesshun technique has protected her and Uryū from the blast.Bleach manga; Chapter 121, pages 1-5 Uryū turns his sights on Mayuri, who is now interested in studying Orihime because of her shield, asking if she would like to be his research subject. Mayuri, undeterred by Uryū, continues to add incentives to Orihime to become his subject by issuing offers he normally wouldn't. Mayuri then notices Uryū standing next to him pointing a bow, and tells him that he is pretty fast for a Quincy. Mayuri then states that they are a rare breed and he hasn't seen one alive for many years, but he notes that he has no interest in the Quincy as he finished studying their kind some time ago. When this causes Uryū to question who he is, Mayuri is taken aback at the idea that Uryū and his friends would invade Soul Society without doing their homework and at the very least they should know who the Gotei 13 captains are. Mayuri then gives his name, rank and position; realizing what they are up against, Uryū tells Orihime to run for it as he takes on Mayuri. Not about to lose a test subject, Mayuri extends his arm to catch Orihime, but it is shot off by one of Uryū's spiritual arrows.Bleach manga; Chapter 121, pages 8-19 Battle Mayuri is disappointed at the state of his extension arm and detaches it from his body, much to Uryū's surprise. He then takes out and uses his Hojiku-Zai which instantly regenerates his arm, further surprising Uryū. He then goes on to say that it really doesn't matter if Orihime got away, he can always track her down and the sooner he does, the sooner he can begin testing. Uryū fires his spiritual arrows at him though Mayuri dodges the first couple of shots and then uses Shunpo to maneuver to a nearby roof. Mayuri makes note that Uryū has been using Hirenkyaku, an advanced Quincy technique similar to Shunpo. Mayuri states that though he can use Shunpo to counter the technique, it is tiresome to use and he can't have Uryū moving all over the place, thus he resolves to kill him. Mayuri then releases his Shikai and before Uryū can counter with a spirit arrow he is stopped by Mayuri's lieutenant, Nemu Kurotsuchi who blocks him causing them both to be injured by Mayuri's attack. Mayuri is livid that Nemu had let go of Uryū after the attack and hits her as she begs for forgiveness. Mayuri then turns his attention back to Uryū so that he can finish him off.Bleach manga; Chapter 122, pages 3-19 When Nemu begins to beg for medical help, he becomes enraged and goes over to her and begins to stomp on her for her insolence. When Uryū protests at Mayuri's treatment of his own subordinate, though Mayuri claims she won't die from her injuries as he created her body himself and tells Uryū that she is a construct entirely of his making, and therefore his "daughter". He then tells Uryū to not dare try to tell him how to treat her, but Uryū still screams out in protest only to realize that his arm is paralyzed. Mayuri tells him what the special ability of his Zanpakutō is, before he stabs Uryū in his arm causing him to scream out in pain. Mayuri then tells Nemu to kill him, but then realizes that she is paralyzed because of the attack as well and stomps on her again. Uryū screams that he should stop, prompting Mayuri to question whether his philosophy has to do with the Quincy pride that his people where always talking about before they died. Uryū questions him on what he is talking about and Mayuri details how once he studied the Quincy (though his studies seemingly only included every horrible and cruel way possible, more akin to torture) and had ended his study years ago, he detailed that before dying they would always swear on the pride of the Quincy. Uryū listens on in absolute shock as he hears of the butchering of his people. Mayuri then offhandedly reveals that he was the one who orchestrated the death of Uryū's grandfather, Sōken Ishida and even shows him an image of his grandfather.Bleach manga; Chapter 123 Uryū is enraged by the truth of his grandfather's death and swears to kill Mayuri on the pride of the Quincy. He then uses an advanced and rare Quincy technique called Ransōtengai, to control his paralyzed body like a puppet. Mayuri notes that he had never actually seen the technique in any of the 2661 Quincy he studied and is surprised that someone so young can use it.Bleach manga; Chapter 124, pages 1-4 Mayuri then takes out his hidden Kusarigama and resolves that since he is starting to find Uryū interesting, he will keep him alive to study as well. But much to Mayuri's surprise, Uryū removes his Sanrei Glove to gain the power to defeat Mayuri.Bleach manga; Chapter 124, pages 10-19 Mayuri is utterly surprised as he has never seen this technique before and is unsure of what even happened. He then notices that Uryū is absorbing the surrounding structures, then deduces that since everything in Soul Society is made of Spiritons, he is absorbing them and turning them into strength. Mayuri then tells Uryū that he has gone far beyond the limits of Humans, but Uryū's only response is the creation of a complex bow construct with which he fires a spiritual arrow, which Mayuri dodges. To his surprise, Uryū appears from above and shoots him, causing a large explosion. Uryū offers to spare Mayuri if he apologizes to everyone and never appears in front of him again. He threatens to shoot him with a spiritual arrow three times stronger than the last shot if he does not. The previous arrow grievously injured Mayuri, having destroyed his left arm. Now enraged, he chastises Uryū for his cockiness and declares that he could match his power, and releases his Bankai. Mayuri explains that the poison his Bankai releases would surely kill him, though Uryū states that his arrow will reach Mayuri long before his Bankai's fatal poison can be released. Mayuri sends his creature charging at Uryū, who fires his arrow, splitting it in half and shooting a hole through Mayuri's abdomen, along with blowing his left arm completely off.Bleach manga; Chapter 125 Despite the fatal injuries, Mayuri still lives and much to Uryū's surprise, stabs himself in the throat with his Zanpakutō, allowing him to use its ability to turn himself into liquid so that he could escape, seeping into the cracks of the area, all the while taunting Uryū that he will live, while Ishida will die.Bleach manga; Chapter 126, pages 1-6 Aftermath Mayuri Kurotsuchi escapes, but is unable to get back to his normal self for several days. Uryū Ishida is poisoned, but Nemu offers him an antidote for the poison as a sign of gratitude for sparing her captain, as well as father's, life. However, Uryū loses his Quincy powers after achieving the Quincy: Letzt Stil for a fleeting moment. References Navigation Category:Fights